


Stay Away From My Sister

by mhunter10



Series: School Daze [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, mhunter10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:22:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey teaches Ian a lesson in the locker room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Away From My Sister

Ian walked into the gym locker room, breathing hard. His face was splotched red and his hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat from running around outside. If Ian heard the words ‘flag-football’ again, he was sure to pass out. Baseball was definitely more his sport, but that wasn’t until next semester. He was pushing a solid ‘B’ for the term, but right now he just wanted to escape and get a drink from the water fountain. As he walked past the smelly lockers, he heard a familiar voice coming from just outside the shower area.

“Now have you learned your lesson, or am I gonna have to teach it to you again?”

Ian peered around the corner and saw Mickey crouching over an upperclassman who was lying on the floor. He was holding his stomach and groaning in pain.

“I can’t hear you. Did you learn your lesson or not?” Mickey raised a fist like he was about to punch the answer out of his victim. The boy flinched and said he did. Mickey brought his fist down hard on his arm anyway. “That’s for flinching,” he hit him again,”…and that’s for looking at Mandy. Now get the fuck out of here!”

The boy didn’t hesitate, as he hauled himself up and ran from the locker room and out the doors leading outside. Ian was looking after him, wondering what all that was about, when Mickey spotted him.

“Ay, aren’t you supposed to be playing pussy football outside? What are you doing in here?”

Ian whipped around at Mickey then pointed nervously at the water fountain nearby, stepping out from around the corner and walking over to it. He bent down and started slurping at the steady arc of water. He could feel Mickey’s eyes on him as he drank, and he didn’t like the feeling of having his back to a Milkovich for too long. Ian straightened up and pulled the bottom of his shirt up to wipe his mouth. Maybe the other boy’s eyes flicked down to his exposed abs, but he wasn’t sure.

“What was that all about anyway?” Ian asked like they had been talking before.

Mickey shrugged and turned away between the isles of lockers. He began checking every lock to see if it would open. “Don’t like people messin’ with my sister.”

“Who? Mandy?”

“No, Cleopatra,” he said sarcastically. “Yes, Mandy. You know her?” He found an open locker and flung the door open to rifle through the stuff inside.

“Everybody knows her.” Ian had been slowly following him as he made his way down the row, but now Mickey turned around and glared at him.

“The fuck are you trying to say, Gallagher?” He slammed the locker he’d been looking through shut.

“Uh, no no. I just meant that she’s pretty popular. That’s all.”

“Better be all.” Mickey continued checking for unsecured lockers, throwing out shoes and old deodorant haphazardly.

“I’d probably do the same if it was my sister, Debbie.” Ian piped up after a while. He couldn’t imagine why he thought Mickey would give two fucks.

“Mandy can protect herself. I was just making sure he got the message.” Mickey hit the jack-pot when he came across a wallet. Rather than just taking out the money, he shoved the whole thing in his pocket and neatly closed the locker back the way he found it, like the crushing blow of Henry Van Winkler having his wallet stolen would be lessened if his dirty shorts were still folded in place.

Ian knew he could get in trouble if any of the coaches were to catch them in here. He was supposed to be back on the field ten minutes ago, but he kind of wanted to hang around.

“What’d he do to her?”

“He asked her out.”

“Oh.” He wanted to ask if that was it, but somehow he knew that wouldn’t go over well with Mickey. He watched as the other boy beamed at finding a few cellphones and pocketed them. “Man, I hate gym.” He plopped himself down on the long bench in the middle of the row.

Mickey didn’t respond, as he opened a bottle of pills he’d found and dropped them into a small baggie filled with other pills.

“Raj takes those for his asthma…” Ian commented from where he was now laid across the bench.

Mickey leaned against the lockers and folded his arms. He looked at the clock above the coaches’ office, and back to Ian. The kid almost took up the length of the whole bench, and Mickey wondered if it was possible he grew from the last time he ran into him. His hair was wet and his face was still a little sweaty. The way he held his arms under his head made his shirt come up a bit, and Mickey could just see a hint of the abs he’d got a look at before and how his basketball shorts fit snug on his hips. He only slightly noticed how the thin fabric outlined the bulge hidden underneath. He looked away when he realized Ian had been looking at him.

“Shouldn’t you be outside?”

“Everyone will be coming in soon, anyway. I’ll just tell the coaches I had diarrhea.”

Mickey laughed hard and Ian grinned at him.

“Whatever, man. It’s your grade.” Mickey chuckled and rubbed his thumb along his lips. Why was Ian looking at him like that?

“I saw Mandy knee a kid in the nuts once just for walking too close to her. It was awesome.” Ian laughed. “She gets asked out a lot…”

“Why are we fucking talking about this?” Mickey leaned off the locker and started walking towards the doors. Ian got off the bench and followed.

“Sorry, I was just—“

“Hey, Gallagher?” Mickey turned on him quick, catching him off guard.

“Wha— DOH!”

Mickey hit him hard in the gut and Ian crumpled to the floor, gasping for breath.

“Stay away from my sister.”


End file.
